Cabin service systems are used to provide a number of services. The service can also use a passenger service unit which is widely used in aircrafts. A passenger service unit (PSU) offers comfort, control or safety modules, comprising generally a reading light, an attendant call light, a passenger air supply device, oxygen masks, warning lights and the like applications. In some aircrafts a passenger unit is provided for each seat of a passenger and crew member but providing of the service to a number of seats or rows together is also possible.
The seats of the passengers are normally arranged in rows and alleys wherein a row usually is aligned crosswise to an alley of seats; a row may have two, three, four, five or more seats depending on the size and the sections of an aircraft. The arrangement of a PSU is normally above a group of seats beneath the over-head panel and very close to each passenger's seat.
The number of cabin service arrangements, also the number of elements in a passenger service unit, increase for improving the comfort feeling of the passengers still provided in a limited space. For realizing the implementation of the elements also for an increased handling comfort the design of the elements has to be optimized.
In US 2008/0112155 A1 an integrated reading light and a personal air outlet for a passenger unit (PSU) is disclosed wherein a housing is employed carried in a PSU with an air nozzle mounted within the housing and a light ring of light emitting diodes mounted to the housing surrounding the air nozzles. The housing swivels in the PSU for orientation of a primary axis for directing a light beam from the LED light ring and the air nozzle separately swivels within the housing for orientation of a secondary axis for directing airflow from the nozzle.
Still, this kind of design for a combination of gasper air and reading light has drawbacks as to the handling comfort. It is desirable to improve comfort for the passenger but nevertheless appreciating an improved technical realization of combining both elements in one design and the technical implementation into the cabin of an aircraft.